The Biostatistics and Data Management Core (BDMC) will serve as a resource for all Projects and other Cores supported by the Conte Center for the Neuroscience of Mental Diseases (CCNMD). The BDMC will consult on the statistical design of all CCNMD Projects. The BDMC will also support the other Cores, especially the Administration and Assessment Core with regard to data entry and data management issues. In particular, the BDMC will coordinate and perform all data entry functions. The BDMC will be responsible for collaboration in the design of all forms used and will maintain documentation and codebooks for all CCNMD investigators. It will continue to maintain and develop data entry/data management procedures, and will continue to enhance the administrative reporting of information from the database. BDMC staff will work with investigators to enhance and ensure the statistical integrity of all analyses of data and publications.